monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerrie Rus
Cerrie is the daughter of Cerberus and attends Monster High. Personality Cerrie is quite a kind and friendly monster, though she can be quite judgmental and jumps to conclusions very easily. She shows a huge loyalty to her family and friends, and holds quite bitter grudges against people who have annoyed her, refusing to let things go. She is a huge fan of Barkyonce. She loves to get active and has a bit of a love for food. Physical Description Cerrie's appearance is based on that of a black Labrador. She has three heads, all of which have dark brown hair. Her fur is a very dark grey, almost black and her figure is slightly wider than some ghouls's due to her multiheadedness (her skeleton requires more space to support her heads). She has a arrow-shaped tipped tail. She has amber eyes. Her three heads talk and function at the same time, each face pulls the same expression and blinks at the same time. Classic Monster Cerrie is the daughter of Cerberus, the three-headed hellhound from Greek mythology who guards the gates of the Underworld. Relationships Family Cerrie lives with both her parents, Cerbe and Cassia Rus, two brothers the same age as her (triplets or "litter siblings/mates") Cerbe Jnr and Ceb and newborn younger brother and sisters Cerleb, Ceryl and Cerlyn in the Greek Underworld, an underground city for where hellhounds reside, which can be accessed by the living via special entrances (there is one near Monster High enabling Cerrie and her brothers to get to school). Her father, who Cerrie meantions as having "asscoiates in high places", works as the guard of the gates while her mother is a stay-at-home mum. Her middle name is Olympia. Friends Cerrie is BFFs with sassy, 712 year-old vampire Katrina Youngblood (owned by a friend) and feline daughter of the Venti, Asteria Wind (owned by another friend). She sometimes hangs out with Clawdeen Wolf and Cleo De Nile. Out of school, she sometimes hangs out with her brothers and their friends. She has a hatred of Toralei and the Werecat Twins because they sometimes make snide comments about her and her brother Ceb. She shares the views many students have about Daniella Death being a "weirdo" and avoids her. Pet Cerrie owns a lioness cub with eagle wings and snake tail called Diana. She could be considered a Sphinx, a creature from Greek mythology, but doesn't a have the human head Greek Sphinxes have. Romance Cerrie has a boyfriend called Elgabarklus Cane, he doesn't attend Monster High, he lives in the Underworld just a few streets away from Cerrie. He is a firehound (a hellhound with a fire based apperance and abilites). Clothing Basic Cerrie wears an off-the-shoulder white top and dark brown bootleg trousers. She also wears a belt made of gold hoops, dark brown and gold gladiator sandals and wears a gold bangle on her right arm and a gold armlet on her left arm. The hair on her right head is worn down in curls accessorized with a gold hair clip, her middle head sports an updo with a gold aliceband while her left head has an updo with a section lose, accessorized with a gold tiara/headband. Gloom Beach Cerrie wears a white and yellow stripey haltertop one piece with a stripe of swirly gold pattern just under the chest with a semi-transparant white and gold beach wrap and gold gladiator style sandals. Her hair is worn down and wavy on all three heads and she has a pair of golden patterned sunglasses on each head. School's Out Cerrie wears a white, off the shoulder, flowing, knee length dress with gold straps. She also wears gold platform pumps with gold straps going a quarter way up her leg and a gold belt. The hair on her right head is worn in a high ponytail with a gold hair tie, the hair on her middle head is worn down with a thin, gold band and the hair on her left head is worn in a low ponytail with a gold hair tie. She comes with a gold iCoffin. Scream Uniform Cerrie is on the Track team. She wears a sleeveless black top with pink and white details and the number 3 on it and a matching shorts-skirt combo. She also wears white and pink trainers, a white and pink wristband and black and pink trainer socks with a paw print design. The hair on all three of her heads are pulled back into tight ponytails. Classroom Cerrie is taking Ancient Art. She wears a brown/terracotta t-shirt with a Greek-style swirl on it, dull white 3/4 length trousers with a yellow Greek design on the end of the legs and a light brown, paint-splattered cloth drapped around her body like a toga. She also wears yellow and brown shoes with three straps on them with Greek swirl buckles. The hair on all three of her heads is worn in high ponytails with a yellow braid in each. Day at the Maul Cerrie wears a white top underneath a beige-coloured blazer with knee-length jeans and high heeled gold sandals. She accesories with gold spiral earrings, a gold circle belt and gold, beige and brown bangles. The hair on her right head is worn loose, long and curly, the hair on her middle head is worn in a high ponytail with a beige hairtie and the hair on her left head is worn shoulder-length and layered. Skulltastic Roller Maze Cerrie wears a short, white, a-line sports dress with a gold swirly detail on the hem and around the waist and white and yello skates with Roman sandal-like straps that go a quater way up her legs. She also wears a black helmet with moulded yellow eyes and spikey hound-like ears on each head and black and gold knee and elbow pads. Although it should be noted that Cerrie is not on the Roller Maze team, she is a terrible rollerskater. Ghouls Rule Cerrie wears a long, floor-length black, one-shoulder dress that fades to a dark grey at the hemline with black Greek sandals. She also wears a belt with skulls hanging from them, a skull shoulder cover on her right shoulder, a sliver armlet on her left arm, a sliver bangle on her right arm and a black lace collar with a skullette tag on each of her necks. The hair on her right head is worn in a long, wavy, high ponytail, the hair on her middle head is worn in an updo and the hair on her left head is worn down and curly. She carries a black to sliver graident hound face shaped mask that is designed for three heads that covers the right half of her faces. She wears sliver eye makeup over her left eye in a Greek swirl design. Gallery cerrieprofile.PNG|Cerrie's Profile (the text is a bit different to her profile here cause I'm constantly modifying her profile details. But it's basically the same info)|link=http://graphicsgirl-luvs-uk.deviantart.com/art/Cerrie-Rus-Profile-262484713 Cerriehalloween.PNG|Cerrie as Jupiter from "Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls" for Hallowe'en|link=http://graphicsgirl-luvs-uk.deviantart.com/art/Halloween-Hellhound-265724087 cerrieskullette.PNG|Cerrie's Skullette Trivia *Her middle name, Olympia, is a reference to the ancient Greek city. *If a doll, Cerrie's "catchphrase" would be "Three heads are better than one". *Cerrie's favourite scent is narisscus blossoms. Category:Original Character Girls Category:Original Characters Category:Cerberus Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:BarbarianKnight3's OCs Category:Original Character girls Category:Track Team Members Category:Girls Category:Girl OCs Category:Girl OC Category:Girl Characters Category:Girl OCS Category:Girl OC's Category:OC Girls